El orgullo de los Piscis
by Forgotten Cross
Summary: La violencia no es el camino, el joven Albafica lo sabe, pero hay situaciones en las que es la única solución. Sobre todo cuando hay que defender el orgullo de los Piscis.


De cumples va la cosa.

¡Feliz cumpleaños, **Ariel Lycaon**! Esto llega con retraso, como empieza a ser costumbre, pero mejor tarde que nunca. Espero que te guste.

Esto, además, también es para el reto del segundo aniversario de **Fanficker Cabreado-sama (ffcabr** en Twitter). Elegí variar un poco con el narrador y hacerlo en primera persona~

 **Disclaimer: The lost canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

Parecía un día como otro cualquiera, pero Albafica llegaba tarde a nuestra sesión diaria de entrenamiento. Me pregunté si le habría pasado algo, pero no le di mucha importancia. Seguramente se habría entretenido jugando con los chicos de su edad de Rodorio. Era importante que jugara cuando aún era joven y su sangre no era más que eso, sangre. Limpia y pura, no como el veneno que circulaba sin descanso por mis venas.

Esperé un rato pero, como vi que no venía, decidí volver a casa. Al llegar escuché ruidos así que entré sigilosamente para ver qué estaba haciendo Albafica. Me preguntaba qué le había impedido ir al entrenamiento de aquel día y, francamente, quería saber que se traía entre manos. El quejido que hizo la puerta al abrirse me traicionó, pero ya era demasiado tarde para que el pequeño escondiera lo que estaba haciendo. Le pillé sentado en el suelo rodeado de vendas y alcohol, en proceso de convertirse en algo parecido a una momia en miniatura ligerita de tela.

—Ya veo que has estado entrenando por tu cuenta.

El joven soltó la botella de desinfectante que tenía en la mano del susto. Qué curioso, no me había oído entrar a pesar del ruido de la puerta. Eso era algo que necesitaría solucionar en un futuro, pensé. Levanté al preadolescente del suelo como si no pesara nada y le senté sobre la mesa. Recogí la botella y las vendas y tiritas del suelo y me puse a arreglar el desastre que había creado.

—¿Cómo te has hecho esto? —pregunté al ver que el pequeño no decía nada.

—Promete que me dejarás hablar hasta el final sin interrupciones—me pidió. Hice un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza mientras le quitaba el gorro de vendajes que se había hecho y empezó su relato—. En el pueblo había unos niños que estaban hablando de los caballeros de los doce templos. Dijeron que el caballero de Piscis era el más débil así que me sentí en la necesidad de defender tu honor.

No pude evitar sonreír. Sabía que Albafica no solía meterse en peleas, pero haría lo que fuera necesario por defenderme. Era adorable, aunque tenía que aprender a no dejar que le afectaran tanto las palabras de los demás.

—Créeme, están ellos peor que yo y eso que eran muchos más. Eso les pasa por decir que los Piscis son tan débiles que les dan la misión de ejercer de jardineros por pena. Sufrieron la ira de mis rosas—dijo haciendo muecas cuando le limpiaba sus heridas con alcohol.

—¿Sabes que te digo?—le pregunté, poniéndole una última tirita en la mejilla—. Me alegro de que hayas defendido el honor de los Piscis. Siempre hay que agotar la vía del diálogo pero, por lo que dices, esos muchachos necesitaban probar de primera mano cuán _débiles_ somos los Piscis. Ya sabes que no tienes que hacer ni caso de lo que digan. No tienen ni idea de nada.

—¿De nada? —susurró tímidamente—. ¿Lo del pelo también es mentira?

—¿Qué es eso del pelo?

—Siempre dicen que los chicos con el pelo largo parecen niñas—murmuró, sonrojándose hasta parecer una de las rosas de mi jardín. Al responder tuve que aguantarme la risa.

—¿Acaso yo parezco una chica, Albafica? —bromeé, despeinándole suavemente con una mano—. La mayoría de los caballeros de armadura dorada llevamos así el pelo. Hasta Ilias lo llevaría largo para estar más en sintonía con la naturaleza o algo así si no tuviera que dar esa apariencia de hombre serio y formal. No me digas que es por eso por lo que insistes en llevar el pelo tan corto.

—Qui-quizás me plantee dejármelo crecer un poco en el futuro—tartamudeó, demasiado avergonzado como para mirarme a los ojos—. ¿Te parece bien que entrenemos un rato para recuperar el tiempo perdido? Aún no es muy tarde.

Sonreí ante su intento no muy sutil de cambiar de tema y asentí, decidiendo que ya se había puesto lo suficientemente rojo. Esta vez no me contuve y reí al ver al joven al que consideraba mi hijo salir corriendo hacia el exterior de nuestro hogar esperando que no retomara la conversación.

Recogiendo la maraña de vendas y lanzándolas a la basura me quedé pensando en lo que había pasado. Sinceramente, no me hacía mucha gracia que Albafica se metiera en peleas. No le había educado así. Pero, pensándolo bien, ¿a qué padre no le enorgullece que su hijo le defienda?


End file.
